


Совсем не так, как в Зриньски

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff I guess, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: — Я помогу? — бесцеремонно спрашивает Серхио и многозначительно дёргает бровями.
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Luka Modrić
Kudos: 5





	Совсем не так, как в Зриньски

— Я помогу? — бесцеремонно спрашивает Серхио и многозначительно дёргает бровями. Лука смотрит на него, расправляя пальцами складки на покрывале, потом облизывает губы, проходясь языком по кромке теперь уже ровных зубов, и кивает — Серхио удовлетворенно ухмыляется.

Он подходит ближе, становясь между бедер Луки, и толкает его коленом — как иногда делает во время тренировок, когда Лука неосмотрительно отвлекается, чтобы завязать шнурки — заставляя развести ноги еще шире. Модрич недовольно хмурится, но подчиняется. 

Серхио какое-то время просто скользит по нему взглядом, словно высматривает что-то, а потом берет его лицо в ладони, гладит скулы большими пальцами, ведёт дальше, пробираясь к нежному местечку за ушами, и ласково вплетает пальцы в светлые волосы, почесывая. Лука громко выдыхает и роняет голову, пряча лицо в ладонях — так, что Серхио становятся видны тощая шея и острые позвонки, убегающие дальше под ворот чёрной футболки. Сейчас Лука уже успел прийти в форму, но Серхио помнит его времён после Чемпионата — изможденного, с заострившимися скулами и ввалившимися щеками, выжженного, маленького капитана хорватской сборной. Наверное, Серхио было бы жаль его чуть больше, если бы Лука не был капитаном, увёзшим в Загреб почетное второе место и, кажется, любовь всего мира, а он сам не был бы капитаном команды, вылетевшей в 1/8 финала, до обидного глупо проиграв русским. Но сейчас не время и не место вспоминать об этом, одергивает он себя, сейчас они играют вместе, и капитан сейчас здесь один — и это он, Серхио. 

Не удержавшись, он гладит Луку сзади по шее, проскальзывая под ткань, вминает пальцы в тёплую кожу, заставляя Модрича уткнуться лбом ему в живот. Серхио какое-то время водит под чужой футболкой уже обеими руками, трогает, гладит, давит, оттягивая горловину в сторону, обнажая бледное плечо — и замирает, когда Лука кладёт пальцы ему на пояс. Теперь он чувствует горячее дыхание прямо у себя в паху, и ему приходится сделать шаг назад. Чужие пальцы бессильно разжимаются, и Лука поднимает на него взгляд — Серхио видит покрасневшие, припухшие, все искусанные губы.

— Вот же блядь, — почти рычит он и, подавшись обратно, дёргает Луку за многострадальный ворот футболки. — Снимай.

Пока Лука выпутывается из неё, ухватившись за ткань на спине и неудобно согнувшись, Серхио устраивается на полу подле него и кладёт ладони на восхитительно напрягшийся от прикосновения, усыпанный родинками живот, проходится вниз по бёдрам длинным движением и обратно, забираясь между ног и ещё раз убеждаясь в том, что у Модрича стоит. Лука громко сглатывает, ерзает, подцепляя пояс мягких спортивных штанов и быстро стягивает их вместе с бельём до колен.

Серхио небрежно отбрасывает мешающиеся тряпки в сторону и не спешит выпрямляться, сидя на коленях перед застывшим на постели Лукой. Тот отвечает ему долгим взглядом, и, чем дольше Серхио смотрит на него, тем темнее кажутся карие глаза. Лука, не разрывая контакта, откидывается на локти, отползая немного назад, и упирается стопой ему в плечо. Давит — поначалу несильно, пока Серхио не приходится напрячься, чтобы остаться на месте. Это могло бы быть похоже на какое-то странное упражнение с разминки, да только ни черта это не оно, поэтому Серхио обхватывает щиколотку Луки, почти сводит пальцы в кольцо вокруг выступающей косточки, и склонив голову на бок, по-кошачьи трется, не спуская с Луки взгляда и скользя мягкой щетиной по голой коже. А потом нежно прикусывает, влажно прижимаясь мягкими губами. Лука нелепо дёргает ногой, чудом не заехав ему по лицу. 

— Придурок, — ругается он. И тут же тянет руку к все еще сидящему на полу Рамосу. — Иди сюда.

Серхио самодовольно улыбается и подаётся к нему, забираясь с ногами на постель. Лука замирает напротив него, растрёпанный и раскрасневшийся — до ярких пятен на груди. Рамос тянется поправить ему волосы, но Лука грубовато отбивает ладонь у самого лица и гневно смотрит на него.

— Я понял, не трогаю, — соглашается он, и Лука опускается обратно на локти, напрягая живот, по которому Серхио не замедляет пробежаться вниз длинными пальцами. — А вот здесь трогаю. О, ещё как трогаю.

Когда он, наконец, обхватывает чужой уже влажный член, Лука тихо всхлипывает и вжимается затылком в подушку, зарываясь пальцами в спутавшиеся волосы и накрывая основанием ладоней глаза.

Серхио дрочит ему и наблюдает, запоминает, как ходит ходуном грудь с крепкими мышцами, как с каждым разом все чётче проступают под кожей трогательно ребра, когда Лука гнётся в пояснице, подмахивая дрожащими бёдрами навстречу чужим движениям.

В какой-то момент он ускоряет ритм, и Луку красиво выгибает на постели: так, что он приподнимается, упираясь только затылком и отчаянно разъезжающимися пятками в кровать, а потом вдруг высоко вскрикивает и складывается на боку почти пополам, вцепившись до боли пальцами в чужое запястье и зажав сильными ногами — и кончает.

— Moj Boze.

Лука хрипит, зарывшись лицом в сбившееся одеяло, так что Рамосу видно только его растрёпанный затылок.

— Порядок? — Серхио осторожно гладит другой рукой его по бедру, и Лука в ответ мелко и как-то болезненно дрожит.

Потом он все же заставляет себя разжать хватку, разводя ноги, и приподнимается на локте, отчаянно морщась и трагично нахмурив брови. Серхио замечает, что у него влажно блестят глаза.

— Лука?

— Ты не поверишь, — Модрич неловко улыбается и, наконец, смаргивает выступившие слезы. — Мышцу свело.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это все писалось ради какого-то странного кинка(?) что ли — однажды мне на Тамблере попался пост одной чудесной художницы, где она под артом вносила цитату из интервью бывшего сокомандника Луки по Зриньски. Он говорил, что нагрузки были столь велики, и Лука так отдавался игре, что часто страдал от судорог, падая во время матча, поднимаясь, падая опять. Доходило до того, что его уносили с поля.


End file.
